


Learn To Live

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, lynch.
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bondage, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Nudity, Prostitution, Sadism, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya lives in a world where only aesthetics matter, nothing below the surface has ever existed for him. Until, one day, a beautiful whore (Kyo) changes all of that. Hazuki is Toshiya's 'lover', an arrangement on the surface and nothing more under that. Alternate Universe fic. Everyone gasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ventorus01](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ventorus01).



> Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for ventorus01.  
> Double penetration, please? Whatever's fine...Bloodplay, breathplay, etc. Anything, really. XD  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "The Reign" by Tarja Turunen

Toshiya sat by the fountain in his garden, idly painting the male model he'd found through word of mouth. The man was usually a whore, a very well built one, but a slave to anyone who wanted him in a sexual manner, be it as it was. His brush moved over the canvas quickly, the colors spreading as he drew everything he saw before his eyes. The garden, the roses, the fountain, and - of course- the beauty of the man that sat, his hand dipping into the fountain and his head bowed. The arch of his back was graceful, the dip of his side alluring, and the air he gave off nothing short of breathtaking.

Hours passed and the sun began to set, casting the shadows at angles that Toshiya couldn't quite capture. Signing, he set the brush aside and stretched, yawning a bit before standing up. "Kyo, was it?"

The whore did not move, remaining where he was, despite the fact that his hand was all but frozen, the fingertips pruned long ago, and he'd had to pee for the past hour. He ached and his body felt like lead, but he didn't dare move a muscle. "Yes." The word slipped out just before he put his lips back exactly the way they had been moments before.

"You can move now." Toshiya moved to the other's side, towering over his short frame. "But we are not done yet. I desire some time with you tonight. But we will not be alone. You do that, right?" He sounded as if he were making a business arrangement and nothing more.

Kyo slowly moved so that he was sitting, cradling his hand as he tried to move his fingers. "Yes."

"How much?"

Kyo winced, thinking about it. "Let me paint tomorrow and we will call it even." He had glimpsed what Toshiya had been painting, how he'd been painting the day prior and he'd held it in disdain. It showed nothing below the surface. Flat, emotionless, and nothing short of vanity. That alone disgusted him enough to show the other something meaningful.

"Agreed. I will supply you the colors, brush, and canvas." Toshiya turned away, heading for the house, the elegant falls of his clothing trailing behind. "Come."

Kyo stood, his legs shaky and his cheeks heated as he followed the rich man toward his home. It had taken all this time for him to figure out that Toshiya truly was a man. Earlier, he had had a servant come and change his outfit for him as he painted, revealing to the corner of Kyo's eyes just how much of a man he truly was. It hadn't startled the short blonde, but he'd been a bit surprised nonetheless.

Now, he followed the other, keeping his distance and feeling completely exposed. He'd never in his life paraded around through such a mansion completely nude. It just didn't feel right. Three halls and two flights of stairs later, they paused outside a door.

Toshiya knocked. "Hazuki, darling." A muffled response from within prompted Toshiya to push the door open, slipping inside and then gesturing Kyo to come in as well.

Kyo stepped in, keeping his head bowed as he stared at the floor. It was habit, something he'd learned long ago went over better than his fiery personality that he kept hidden away inside.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Toshiya sounded excited as he grasped Kyo's shoulders and turned him around in a circle.

Hazuki's voice was somewhat bitter when he spoke. "Where'd you get him? Off the street?"

Toshiya gave an indignant snort. "He's a whore. I've been painting him and I thought you might like to have some fun with him tonight."

"You know my brand of fun and I'd think such a work of art would have no place in it."

Kyo chose then to speak up. "I will do as I am asked to do without complaint. It would not be the first time this body has been marred." His voice was quiet, but there was a tempered force behind his words, a certain longing that neither of the other men bothered to catch.

"You will be covered in blood and marked deeply before the night is out if you remain, child."

"I am no child." Kyo lifted his head, fire in his eyes as he looked for the first time, upon the other man. The dark-haired man lay there, his body nude and stretched out across a bed with pristine white sheets upon it. Various chains and straps fell from the canopy above and littered the floor below. It was obvious what he usually did in this room - and the frightened servant standing in the corner was only testament to it. Kyo spared him only one glance before meeting Hazuki's eyes. "I will take whatever you wish, and I will take it with pleasure."

A slow smirk spread across Hazuki's face. "Toshiya, please take Kaoru out." He was, of course, referring to the servant who was now huddled in the corner of the room.

Kyo watched as Toshiya took the other, dragging him up by the arm and shoved him out into the hall, completely nude and bleeding from numerous wounds on his back.

"Are you ready for all night or do you need anything first?"

Hazuki's voice speared through Kyo's thoughts and he almost said he was fine, thinking of how he could 'accidentally' ruin this man's bed partway through their session. Instead, he bowed his head again. "May I use the restroom?"

A low chuckle filled his ears and then Hazuki gestured at a copper pot in the corner where Kaoru had been cowering. "You may use that."

Kyo was fast to move across the room to the pot, leaning with one hand on the wall as he aimed and quickly began to relieve himself. The sound of it was louder than he was used to and he felt himself blush a bit. He could feel two sets of eyes on him as he did his business, but he tried to ignore it, finishing and trying to ensure the last few drops were out before he turned back to face them. "Shall I empty it?"

Hazuki shook his head. "No need. I will have Kaoru do it later, since he used it first." He gestured for Kyo to come sit on the bed. "Sit."

Kyo's legs carried him across the room and onto Hazuki's bed, where the other man instantly began touching him. His nipples were plucked, his abdomen scratched with insanely sharp nails and his neck bitten as the other moved over him, shuffling him up the bed to the headboard. Before he knew it, his hands were attached to cuffs and he was slowly being lifted up off the bed by them.

Toshiya stood, now naked, at the foot of the bed, drawing the rope that was attached to Kyo's cuffs further and further up. Something flat still lingered in his eyes, whereas Hazuki's had a dangerous undertone to them. How could one be so emotionless? The question lingered in Kyo's mind the entire time.

A whip struck him hard before he had time to even realize what was going on. He cried out once before stifling the sound as he was hit again and again. Blood trickled down his back, his muscles relaxed as he knew they needed to be for this to not cause eternal damage. The whip cracked again, this time over his ass and he gasped, his body arching as his eyes fell shut. Again, it happened, and he began to react, his cock hardening as he struggled to keep back the sounds of pleasure he wanted to make.

The hits kept coming, each one harder than the last as his body twitched. Cries left his mouth freely as he panted harshly. And still, Toshiya stood at the end of the bed, completely unaffected aside from the erection he now displayed. Somehow, the lack of emotion was what bothered Kyo the most. Even he, a whore, had more than this man.

Hazuki paused, setting the whip aside and instead choosing a small knife. He slid onto the bed behind Kyo, pressing himself against him, wrapping one arm around his waist as he held the knife to the whore's throat. "Scream for me of I'll make it so you never can again." With that, he shoved his slick cock into Kyo's body in one movement, tearing the other as Kyo hadn't been prepared and wasn't relaxed enough.

A scream tore from Kyo's throat without a second through, the sound of it agonizing. But his body responded in a whole other manner, his breath coming in ragged and his cock pulsing with need between his legs. It felt better than anything he'd had in years like this.

"Get Kaoru to come empty the pot now." Hazuki's voice was low, almost sinister and Kyo shivered in his arms.

Toshiya tied off the rope and sauntered from the room, completely nude. Moments later, he returned, Kaoru at his heels.

Taking note of the fact that the other was in the room once more, Hazuki began to fuck Kyo, whispering in his ear that he needed to cry and act scared.

Kyo's breath caught as he tried not to moan wantonly, his body loving the treatment but his brain knowing he was supposed to pretend. Biting his lip hard, he broke the skin there, a startled cry coming from his mouth and tears welling up in his eyes from the new pain, a kind he didn't like. He let the tears fall, gasping and writhing, trying to struggle, which only shot more pleasure through his being as Hazuki's cock moved inside him. "Please, sir," he cried out, begging for something other than what it would appear.

Kaoru froze in place, the chamber pot in his hand, his eyes on the two on the bed. His face had gone ashen and his hands trembled. Toshiya stood indifferently to the side, not even watching as he picked at his nails. Kyo met the servant's eyes full-on, showing his pleasure in his expression as Hazuki dug the knife in a bit, fucking him harder.

The black-haired servant's eyes trailed down Kyo's body, resting on his erection and then snapping back up to his face, the question burning in his eyes.

Kyo smirked before whimpering. "Please. Oh, god, please!" His chest heaved as Hazuki dropped the knife, taking hold of his hips and began fucking him for all he was worth. Kyo's body trembled and he couldn't keep the sounds of pleasure back as he felt the blood trickling down his thighs.

Kaoru darted from the room, a terrified look on his face. Toshiya simply closed the door behind him and sighed. "Hazu... can I fuck him, too? I'm horny." And still, he sounded bored.

Hazuki shifted a bit, spreading Kyo's legs more. "Come here and penetrate him with me."

Toshiya slid on the bed, his lanky form moving gracefully until he was in front of Kyo. He held a hand out to Hazuki. "The oil." A moment later it was pressed into his palm and he poured it over his arousal, pumping it a bit before he tossed the oil aside and grabbed Kyo's legs, positioning himself and the blonde. It was obvious he'd done this before, knew where to put himself in relation to gain access to Kyo's tight ass.

The bored look on his face, he stopped moving and then harshly penetrated Kyo, causing the blonde to scream again, his head falling back onto Hazuki's shoulder.

They both began to fuck Kyo, their movements opposite one another, one filling him and the other leaving. Kyo's body trembled with the effort of not letting himself fall over the edge. He was so close his cock was throbbing and his balls were tight against his body, reddened from the need. Moans and whimpers left his mouth.

"When Kaoru comes back, cum for him. He will be shocked." Hazuki's voice hissed into Kyo's ear and he simply nodded in response, glad to be able to release for once.

Nails bit into his skin, teeth digging into his shoulder as both cocks penetrated him over and over, their pace hastening into something urgent. His cries filled the air completely, drowning out even the sound of their fucking. He was hanging by a single thread, so close to snapping he could barely hold it back.

The door creaked open and Kaoru darted in, the chamber pot in hand. His eyes flicked up to Kyo and in that instant, Kyo let go, a scream falling from his throat as he tensed and then came hard. His body shook with the intensity of it, his cum spurting out over Toshiya's and his own abdomen, a look of absolute bliss on his face, blood pouring down his small body, the sheets below them stained as testament to their actions.

The pot fell to the floor with a thump, Kaoru following as he sank to his knees, his eyes on Kyo, unable to look away.

Kyo's body pulsing around the two men was too much for either of them. Toshiya came with a soft sound, a slightly startled look on his face, but nothing more than that. Kyo would have been disgusted if he'd been looking, but he instead, chose to stare at Kaoru, the servant who failed to truly understand all of what he was seeing. The look on his face made that clear.

Moments later, Hazuki came with a loud moan, his body jerking as he emptied himself into Kyo's body. With a sigh, he pulled out, Toshiya doing the same.

Toshiya left the room, his voice asking for a servant in specific to come clean him up.

Hazuki held Kyo's waist. "Kaoru, untie his rope."

Kaoru did as he was told, scrambling to the rope and hastily untying it from where Toshiya had put it.

Hazuki let Kyo free from the cuffs, tossing them aside and sighing as he lay back on the blood-stained bed. "Take him to clean him up. Use the servant's showers."

Kaoru stood, coming to the bed and holding out two trembling hands to help Kyo from the bed.

Shaking, Kyo let himself be led out of the room and off down the hallways and into the basement. No one was there but them and Kaoru didn't talk as he prepped the water and poured it into the tank. Without a thought, he stripped and gently pushed Kyo into the small area, starting about scrubbing him as he turned the faucet on.

"I can wash myself if you want," Kyo murmured, despite enjoying the treatment.

Kaoru shook his head. "Master Hazuki would kill me."

Kyo hmmed softly. "What was he doing to you when Toshiya and I came in?"

Kaoru's hands paused on Kyo's body. "What he did to you. He's done it to all the servants but me. Tonight was supposed to be my night."

"Did you want it?"

"No!" Kaoru shook his now wet head before kneeling down to attack Kyo's nether regions with the cloth. "I was terrified."

They were silent for a while and then Kyo laughed softly. "I wanted it."

Kaoru paused, looking up from washing Kyo's foot. "I saw." A blush painted his cheeks as he looked back down. "But why?"

"I like pain." Kyo shrugged a bit, giving Kaoru his other foot. "I guess in my business, you either like it or die hating it."

Kaoru nodded a bit, then standing and quickly washing Kyo's blonde hair with some shampoo. "Don't tell, but one of the girls snuck this down here for us."

Kyo smiled as he let the other work on his hair. "My lips are sealed."

As soon as Kyo was clean, Kaoru turned the water faucet off and started to shoo Kyo out, but he didn't budge, instead, he turned Kaoru around and put him under the water, turning it back on and taking the cloth he'd been cleaned with. He began washing out the wounds on the other's back. "You'll get infected."

"What's your name?" It seemed almost out of place, but Kaoru wanted to know. His head was bowed, tears in his eyes at the pain, but thankfulness in his heart at the action.

"Kyo." The blonde continued to clean the other, even after he was done with the wounds, washing the trembling body in front of him. But when he got to the other's cock, he found something he hadn't expected. Kaoru was hard, his length rigidly standing out from his body. A soft whimper left his lips as Kyo cleaned him.

After a moment of deliberation, Kyo palmed the other's cock, quickly stroking it as he pushed against his back, a glitter in his eyes.

"You don't... I... oh, god." Kaoru's hips pushed into Kyo's hands, despite his words, his body craving the contact he'd only had once before in his life and his mind giving up on arguing.

Kyo stroked him steadily until the other was clawing at the wall, his body shaking as he desperately tried not to make any noise. He sped up, leaning down and licking Kaoru's neck, knowing it would be just enough.

A moment later, the servant came, his body shaking and a low moan leaving his lips as he emptied himself onto the shower floor. The water washed away their sins and Kyo held him until he could stand again on his own before he exited the shower and picked up a towel.

"Any idea what they did with my clothes?" He dried off quickly, handing the towel to a blushing, dripping Kaoru before he stretched.

"Toshiya has them. When the girls came out to change him, they took yours to wash." Kaoru was fast to dress again, then leading Kyo up the stairs to the small laundry area, where he found Kyo's clothes over the heating stove. He helped the other into them and then smiled at him, still blushing slightly. "Thank you."

Kyo smirked a bit, running a hand through his damp hair. "You were begging for it with your eyes."

With that, he turned and left the room, a slight limp to his step, but nothing major. Pausing at the gate, he told the man there that he'd be back at eight in the morning.

\---

The next morning was beautiful, the sun and clouds creating an atmosphere almost like something from the backdrop of a play. He entered the compound, heading straight for the garden. Toshiya was there and had set up a second easel with Kyo's supplies on it.

Kyo bowed shortly and then got to work on his own painting, showing himself and the world as he saw it.

It was almost dark before either of them moved. Kyo put down his brush, a satisfied sound leaving his lips as he took a few steps back. "May I leave it with you to dry for a few weeks?"

Toshiya nodded absently, standing, his skirts shifting across the grass as he moved to Kyo's side. An audible gasp left his mouth at the sight. "What..."

Kyo looked up at him, his eyes glittering as he saw the first hints of emotion cross the other's face. "Me... and my world. This is how things are on the inside, Toshiya. You focus on the outside and you never see the depth of a situation. You were blind to the beauty of what Hazuki did to me last night, blind to the fear of a servant, and even more blind to life itself. You live, yet you do not." He looked back at his painting. "I live more than you ever have and I am nothing but filth to you. But you don't understand what it means to be loved, cherished... to feel pain all the way into the depths of yourself."

Toshiya stared at the blood-streaked form on the canvas, the open chest and a heart held in one hand above the person's head, the mixture of death and life in the roses behind and the fountain that ran with blood rather than water. Every crack or imperfection had been pulled out, shown to crystal clarity. And the man in the center, the focus... even as he obviously sat dying, he held the emotion of happiness, of something far beyond the grasp of a living man.

Tears welled up in Toshiya's eyes as he collapsed to the ground, sobbing, whispering the two words Kyo never thought he'd ever hear. "Thank you... thank you... thank you."

The whore simply smiled, picking back up his brush and signing it in the bottom corner, dating it and leaving a small message.

_To Toshiya. From Your Whore. Try living once in a while._

"On second thought... keep it." He stepped over Toshiya's form, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he headed for the gates, a smile on his face.

**The End**  



End file.
